


Immortal Criminals

by fishlongandprosper



Series: Immortal Criminals [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fake AH Crew, Fluff, Immortal Fake AH Crew, Immortal Reader, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader-Insert, might include sexy times later in the fic ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), trans reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 19:00:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 22,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8634250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishlongandprosper/pseuds/fishlongandprosper
Summary: After being in a car accident, the crew take in the reader to make sure they're okay. After waking up, they find out that none other than the Fake AH crew have taken them in. Scared, curious, and unsure what to do, they have to figure out what to do now that they've basically been dragged into the crew.





	1. Where am I?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our reader wakes up to find out that they're not exactly in Kansas anymore.

                The first thing you felt when you woke up is soreness and pain. Not the ‘I worked out really hard at the gym’ sore, but an ‘I was in a car accident and then hit by a train’ soreness. Had you been in a car accident? You can’t really remember. You can’t smell smoke or gas, so no accident. It didn’t smell like outside, so were you inside? Fuck your head hurt like hell.

                You cracked open your eyes slowly, but quickly shut them when blinding light hit them. So you were inside. Were you in a hospital? No the sheets weren’t all scratchy. They were soft and comfortable and you felt like you were swimming in them. Maybe if you just--- No you _had_ to get up. No time to sleep again. You had to figure out where the hell you were. So again you opened your eyes, and when they adjusted you saw you were in a rather comfortable looking room. It was simple yet cozy with little knickknacks here and there. There was a nightstand next to the bed you were on, and the clock on it read 2:30PM. It wasn’t your room, so that meant a stranger’s home. Why had a stranger taken you home? Fuck were you in some kind of weird horror movie now? Were you going to see some weirdo walk in only to have him gut you and do weird stuff to your body?

                Okay so it’s best not to think about that. The best course of action was to see what parts of your body still worked. After about fifteen minutes of slow wiggling and painful grunts, you found that all your limbs were attached and working. Next step, try and get out of bed and leave wherever you were. You were not going to be some murder’s plaything. You slowly pushed yourself up on your elbows only to hiss in pain and fall back onto the bed. Okay so this is going to be a lot more difficult than before.

                It took you four tries and thirty-ish minutes until you were sitting up ( and it hurt like hell to sit ), and it took you about ten minutes to get adjusted to a level where you could swing your legs over the side. Once you did so, you saw that your left leg was bandaged up with some wrap. So you _had_ been hurt. What the hell had happened to you?

                You can’t think about that stuff right now. First, you needed to stand up. It took a lot of effort to not just keel over in pain when you stood on the cool wood floor. You were making slow progress to the door when you heard noises and voices coming towards the door. You quickly looked around for anything to use to defend yourself, but only managed to grab a flashlight out of the nightstand next to the bed. You probably didn’t look too intimidating as you held it up like it was some kind of bat.

                “I’m telling you, they’re still asleep. You need to let them get some rest, Geoff,” a female voice scolded from the other side of the door.

                “Yeah well I just want to make sure they aren’t dead, Jack,” a male voice this time said.

                The door opened up and two people stood there looking at you. The female voice belonged to a chubby, ginger haired woman. She had on a Hawaiian print t-shirt and white, pinstripe short-shorts on. She looked at you with concern when she saw you.

                The male voice belonged to a tall, mustached man. His hair was a total mess and the suit he had on made him look like a washed up birthday magician. He had tattoos on his hands that you could make out. He had shock on his face when you looked at you standing there.

                “Where… am I?” you managed to croak out. Your voice sounded like someone had shoved gravel in your throat. It felt like that too.

                “You’re in our penthouse. Please, put the flashlight down so we can talk.” The woman was walking closer to you, but you held the flashlight firmly in your hands.

                “Yeah. Who knows what the guys did to that thing,” the man said, laughing a bit at his own joke. The woman slapped him on the arm for it, and he rubbed at the spot with a half hurt, half ‘I didn’t do anything’ look.

                “Ignore him. My name’s Jack. You were in an accident.”

                “What kind of accident?”

                “It’s complicated. Can you tell me your name?” The woman asked, voice soft and motherly.

                “It’s _____,” you answered after a pause, a little weary as you looked over both of them. They didn’t look like much a threat, but your father always told you to never judge a book by its cover.

                “What a nice name. You must be hurting a lot. Geoff go get him some pain pills. Let’s get you back into bed.”

                You gave her a final look before putting the flashlight down and letting her move you back into bed. The man called Geoff went off to go presumably get some medicine for you. She checked over your injuries before pulling the covers back over you and giving you a kind smile. You flashed a tentative one back.

                “Can you… tell me what happened? Like to me,” you asked, looking up at her as she sat on the side of the bed.

                She heaved a sigh before explaining. “One of our guys accidentally ran into your car with his. There wasn’t anybody around, and you didn’t look too hurt, so we took you in. You’re a lucky guy.” You couldn’t help but laugh at that. Yeah, you were lucky to get into a car accident and only walk away with one major injury that you knew of.

                “Why didn’t you guys just take me to a hospital?” you asked.

                “It’s complicated,” she replied, looking like she was skating around something.

                “You said it was ‘complicated’ when I asked you about the accident. Are you guys criminals or something?”

                She looked down at the bed until Geoff walked back in. He had a bottle of what looked like heavy duty pain medication and a bottle of water. Just looking at the bottle reminded you how thirsty you were. How long had it been since you had a drink?

                “Thanks, Geoff,” Jack said as she took the bottles. Geoff hummed and looked at both of you while rubbing his neck.

                “I’m gonna go call the rest of the crew. Tell them that he’s up and okay.” And with that, Geoff left the room.

                Jack nodded and opened up the pill bottle and shook out two pills before closing it. She then opened up the water bottle and set the items down on the nightstand. She then helped you sit up and take the pills. You greedily gulped down the water in hopes of soothing your throat. Jack had to pull the bottle away from you before you drank too much too fast and got sick. You appreciated that because just after that you didn't feel too well.

                “Alright so those should kick in in about fifteen minutes. Just rest up until the rest of the crew comes around. I’m sure they’ll love to meet you.” Jack flashed you a warm smile and turned to get up, but you grabbed onto her arm.

                “You’re not answering my questions. Are you criminals or not?” You gave her a hard look as she looked at you.

                “…Yes. We’re the Fake Achievement Hunter Crew.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What really happened to our reader? What do the crew want with him? Will Geoff stop being an asshole? Find out next time!
> 
> This is my first fic in a long time, and I know it's a rocky start so far. Please be kind and patient as I get into the flow of this fic and figure everything out. Thanks!


	2. The FAHC Bunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to meet the rest of the crew folks! What will their reactions be?

                 You stared at her in disbelief.  You had heard of the FAHC. They were the most notorious gang around Los Santos and everyone knew about them. They stole, killed, and racked up damage in the city so high that even jets couldn’t fly over them.

                And you were in their penthouse.

                You let out a laugh, but you didn’t know if it was out of fear or because your body thought it was a good thing to do. This had to be a joke, right? You were dreaming or being punked by your friends or something. That had to be it, right?

                “Yeah sure. And I’m the fucking Queen of England,” you said between laughs.

                “I’m serious, _____.” Jack gave you a serious look that made your face fall.

                “You guys are like… criminals and shit. Why take in some asshole like me? You could have left me for dead out there like normal people would.”

                “It was mainly Ryan’s idea. He saw the whole accident and how the rest of the crew tried to deal with it. He wanted to make sure you healed up okay,” Jack explained, voice calm unlike her eyes which were a storm of different emotions. Was she hiding something? Maybe the drugs were kicking in a little faster than normal in your system.

                “Well tell him that I’m grateful, but I can take care of myself. If all I had was some leg injury, I could have just called a friend to patch me up or something,” you said, a childish huff in your voice. This made Jack laugh a bit.

                “I’m sure he’d like to hear it from you more.”

                You were about to say something, but a weird ringtone interrupted you. Jack pulled her phone from her shorts and answered it. She talked with whoever was on the other side, giving updates on you and not to worry. Yes she would be making dinner that night, and no to the TNT in the apartment.

                She hung up and flashed you a small smile before pushing the water closer to you.

                “I have to go help everyone bring up food. You’ll be okay by yourself for a couple minutes, right?” She placed a soft hand on your shoulder and you nodded. She was _definitely_ the mother figure of the group. Jack waved as she walked out of the room and closed the door, leaving you alone.

                When she said fifteen minutes, she was absolutely right. It did not take long for the meds to kick in, and soon enough you felt like you could try again at the whole leaving thing. While you liked how kind Jack was being, you didn’t like the idea of hanging around criminals until your leg patched itself up. You were a fast healer though so it would at most take two days or so. So here you were again, going to stand with much more ease.

                Before you could get far, you looked down at yourself and saw you were in your tattered work clothes from the day before. You grumbled and walked around with much more ease and found some clothes that might fit you. You saw a door and opened it to find an incredibly nice bathroom. Like right out of some fancy catalogue type of nice. As soon as you walked into it, you closed and locked the door tightly.

                When you looked in the mirror you almost gasped. You looked like utter shit and had some bruises on your face and body. Your clothes were torn in places with blood and dirt on them. The best comparison you could make was that you looked like an escaped torture victim.

                You quickly went to work cleaning yourself up a bit and changed into the fresh clothes. You chucked your old ones on the floor as you did not really give a shit. If they wanted to kidnap you, then you were going to leave a fucking mess wherever you liked. Who gave a shit if they were some notorious crime shitheads?

                On second thought, that was probably the pain pills talking. You picked them up and tossed them in the dirty clothes hamper. You then left the bathroom and leaned your head against the bedroom door to listen. You could hear talking, but it was faint and hushed. Then you heard a door slam close and silence. This was probably your best chance, so you acted on it.

                Opening the door as quietly as possible, you stepped out into the hallway of the penthouse. Once you saw the main part of it, you realized just how loaded these guys must be. The place was fucking huge with those big floor to ceiling windows that you envied so much. There was a hug living room with nice furniture that flowed into an even nicer kitchen. The whole place felt open and beautiful, except for the random articles of clothing, weapons, and trash scattered about. It was a lot cleaner than your place that was for sure.

                You walked down the little staircase and to the living room. There was a rather big knife sitting on the coffee table, and you might as well arm yourself in case you had to fight. You weren’t much of a fighter, but you were fast and nimble. Next, you moved over to what you assumed the main door so you could finally leave. Right as you were about to open it, it opened for you. A rather tall and intimidating man stood before you with sacks of groceries in his arms. His blonde hair was long and tied back in a ponytail. He had on a leather jacket and jeans that just enhanced his creep-o-meter rating. You would have probably pissed your pants if it wasn’t for the yelling from behind him.

                “Ryan what the fuck? Get in the apartment! This shit is heavy!”

                You quickly moved out of the way and scrambled to the living room. You white knuckle gripped the knife in your hand as you pointed it towards them. You could tell that you didn’t frighten the man because he let out an airy laugh as he walked past you and into the kitchen to set the groceries down. The angry yelling came from the auburn haired man that was behind him. He was dressed simply with a t-shirt, jacket, jeans, and beanie. He just looked at you before almost doubling over laughing as he walked.

                “That’s real fucking cute, dude. Fucking threatening us with a knife. You know Ryan here could kill you before you even blinked, right?”

                “Don’t care. Back the fuck off and let me leave.”

                “What’s going on in he- Jesus Christ! What’s with the knife, man?!” A British voiced man yelled as he came into the apartment as well. He was dressed quite fancily with a lot of gold and jewelry on him. Looks like you were going to have to face the whole crew if you wanted out. At least you’d die trying. That’s all that mattered, right?

                “____ put the knife down. Now.” It was Jack’s voice this time as she walked in with Geoff behind her and a short, muscled man with red topped hair. He had on a blazer, a t-shirt, and khaki pants on. Each of them had groceries loaded in their arms as they walked in. The short guy closed the door with his foot, looking at you perplexed and also kind of scared of what might happen.

                “Let me leave, and then I’ll put the knife down,” you demanded, voice hard as you flexed your fingers on the knife.

                “I don’t really think you’re in a position to make demands, kid,” Geoff said, walking into the kitchen and putting his groceries down.

                He was absolutely right about that. Who were you to threaten the Fakes with only a knife in your hand? You were injured, tired, and hyped up on pain medicine. You arm wavered a bit as you glanced around at everyone.  Jack probably saw you waver because she came over and removed the knife from your hand. You gritted your teeth and kept your eyes cast to the floor. You were already ready to accept whatever kind of punishment they threw at you.

                You flinched when you felt a hand on your shoulder, almost yelping when you looked up. It was Geoff and he had a concerned look on his face when he saw your reaction. It quickly vanished as he gave you a more hardened but still concerned look.

                “Look, we don’t want to hurt you. We’re just keeping you here until you heal. If you want to leave, fine. Not until you’re all okay though.”

                You nodded silently at this. He was right. You were in no shape to go out into the world. Even though the sensation was dulled, you still felt pain in your body. Mostly your leg. Still, you were not okay with being in the same home as a bunch of criminals. You weren’t really paying attention as Geoff gently pushed you onto the couch and you heard idle chattering as people started putting groceries away.

                 It seemed like a while until you smelt food being cooked. Your stomach growled loudly and you turned to see what was going on. Everyone was milling about and doing something. The British guy and auburn haired man were setting the table. Jack and Ryan were cooking something that smelled divine. The short guy and Geoff were cleaning up used utensils and bowls. It seemed too… domestic for you. These were serious criminals that killed people. It just didn’t sit right with you.

                The short guy noticed your staring and nodded to Geoff as he put down whatever he was drying. He walked over to you and you instantly backed as far away as you could and almost melded yourself into the couch. He saw this and held up his hands like he was trying to calm down a wild animal.

                “Hey I’m not here to hurt you. No need to panic. We’re working on dinner. You like spaghetti?” You nodded and he smiled. “Good. I’m Jeremy, by the way. You already know Jack and Geoff. The scary guy you saw is Ryan. The British one is Gavin. The angry guy is Michael. You don’t really need to worry about anyone. Everyone may act tough, but they’re all softies.”

                “Stop taking away our glory Lil J! I wanted to introduce myself!” Michael yelled from the table. Jeremy just rolled his eyes at this and smiled.

                “See? Big softies. You wanna get yourself a drink and maybe chat with us? I won’t force you to if it makes you uncomfortable.”

                You contemplated over his offer, but damn you were hungry and thirsty. Slowly and carefully you peeled yourself off the couch, keeping your eyes locked on Jeremy. Basic instincts win this round, but not again, you told yourself.

                Jeremy smiled at you and waved you to follow him and you did. The smell was even more divine up close. Jeremy got a clean glass and filled it with ice and water and handed it to you. You greedily gulped it down without thinking much about it. Geoff gave a low whistle and chuckled.

                “Remind me to place bets on him in drinking contests,” he said, putting away the just washed dishes into their proper spots.

                You refilled your glass but didn’t drink from it. You could see Ryan glancing at you as he stirred the sauce for the pasta. You really hoped you hadn’t pissed him off in any way with the knife thing. Just looking into his eyes made you feel on edge.

                Everyone chatted around you, but you didn’t really give any proper answers besides nodding and humming. They didn’t really mind it because they could tell you were processing everything that was happening. Even when dinner was served, they let you sit in the living room because they knew forcing you to join them wouldn’t help. You were thankful and ate silently as you listened to the conversations coming from the table. Once you were finished eating, you quietly washed your plate and retreated to the room you had woken up in. It was the most familiar place to you at that moment. Plus, it was away from everyone and had a door you could lock.

                You decided to search around the room and found that there were some sweet photos in it. It was Jack’s room, seeing as most of the photos were of her and Geoff or the crew. It was… rather nice actually. While you still couldn’t trust them, it humanized them in a way.  They didn’t feel like mindless murders anymore, but more so murders that could be human and have a good time.

                You flinched when you heard a knock on the door and watched it open. It was Jeremy, and he smiled at you when he entered. He had some clothes and other things in his arms like a fresh toothbrush and toothpaste.

                “Uh Jack wanted me to give these to you. She said that you could use her shower and sleep in her room until we got everything figured out. Oh and that there’s bandages and stuff in the medicine cabinet for your leg that you can use.”

                You nodded and tried to figure out what to do. Jeremy just set everything on the bed and gave a small nod to you. You nodded back, a small smile of appreciation on your face. He left and closed the door for you, giving you the privacy you needed.

                A shower honestly sounded amazing, so you grabbed everything and went into the bathroom. Once you stripped and neatly folded the clothes on the counter, you started the water and got it nice and hot. As soon as you stepped in, you let out a moan of relief. The water felt good on your body and you relished every second under it.

                It didn’t take you that long to finish cleaning the grime off yourself and get ready. Your wound on your leg was mostly healed except for a long, thin gash that bled in the shower when you cleaned it. Hopefully it wouldn’t leave a scar on you.

                Once you were all dressed and comfortable, you turned off the lights and crawled into Jack’s bed. It felt... weird. Now that you were more aware, you could faintly smell the scent apples and laundry detergent and whiskey in the sheets. The sound of traffic outside the window was faint, and the clock said it was only eight thirty. Still, you were tired and needed some rest. It didn’t take after closing your eyes to fall into an uneasy sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy is such a big sweetheart isn't he? Gotta love that guy. And aw poor reader. Looks like you're stuck with a bunch of criminals buddy! ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> This is my first fic in a long time, and I know it's a rocky start so far. Please be kind and patient as I get into the flow of this fic and figure everything out. Thanks!


	3. Adjusting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You decide to try and get a little adjusted to life with the Crew and explore the penthouse. Plus lunch and some vague answers from people.

                 You woke the next morning refreshed and with only half the pain in your body from yesterday. You found a glass of water with a note next to it in in neat writing.

                ‘Breakfast in microwave. Don’t forget to eat & take your pills. –Jack’

                You smiled at the note. You had known Jack for only a few hours, yet she was already dotting on you like a mother hen. She was a criminal and still treating you nicer than most people you knew or ran across. You hadn’t really had that kind of comfort for a long time.

                You got out of bed and went to the bathroom. There were fresh clothes on the counter for you to wear. You did your normal morning routine and got dressed. You snuck out of the room as quiet as you could only to see that it was empty.

                You let out a sigh of relief as you walked into the kitchen and opened up the microwave. A plate of pancakes, bacon, and eggs sat in it waiting for you. You grabbed it and immediately began searching for syrup to drench them in.  You always used too much syrup on your pancakes, but you were a sweets guy so it didn’t bother you. You basically drowned your pancakes and ate in silence at the island in the middle of the kitchen. Once you were done, you cleaned up and decided to explore. Might as well figure out what you’re stuck with, right?

                There were a few other bedrooms, some bathrooms, an office with a little library in it, plus the other rooms you had seen. It was rather nice and it seemed like everyone lived in it. Which struck you as odd because, if after all the heists they were stinking rich, why not all get separate apartments? Maybe they just hung around this place the most? You didn’t blame them. It was _really_ fucking nice, and if you had the money you’d live in it.

                After your exploring, you were reminded by the growing pain in your body to take the medicine Jack had given you. You hobbled over to her room and grabbed two pills before going to the kitchen and filling up the glass she had given you with fresher water. You took the pills and then decided to sit on the couch until they took full effect. You decided that, while waiting, you might as well turn on the TV to watch something. It was the afternoon, so there was mostly trash TV and reruns playing. Nothing too exciting, but nothing really boring. You did find some old black and white western that caught your eye.

                You just laid on the couch watching the movie until you heard the door open. You almost fell off the couch when you heard the lock click over the sounds of the movie. You looked up and saw Gavin and Michael walk in, chatting with each other happily about some new prank they had lined up.

                “Then we set up the whole knife wall and cue the music. It’ll be great!” Michael chirped out, sounding very enthusiastic about the whole ‘knife wall’ thing. You really didn’t want to know.

                “Oh, hey there lad. ____ was it?” You nodded at Gavin and he grinned. “Sorry I didn’t get to really introduce myself yesterday. Name’s Gavin, by the way. This is my boy Michael.”

                Gavin patted Michael’s shoulder with a grin on his face. Michael nodded at you, obviously not as enthusiastic about you as he was with his prank. You weren’t very enthusiastic about this whole thing anyway, so you nodded back at him.

                “I know this whole thing is really scary and confusing, but trust me when I say this. We are not as bad as the media claims. We’re just a bunch of friends having fun and causing chaos. No harm in that really,” Gavin explained.

                “Expect when you guys kill people,” you corrected.

                “They were trying to kill us first,” Michael said.

                “You guys still kill people, though.”

                “Ah well they were going to die anyways. Someday anyways. Best put them out of their misery now before their all old and gross and keep shitting themselves.” Michael laughed at that last bit and nudged Gavin as if it were some kind of inside joke.

                “It’s still wrong. They’re people with lives and families.  Not everyone can be all perfect criminals like you guys are.” There was agitation in your voice, and Michael instantly picked up on it.

                “Hey, instead of arguing about morals you help us make some lunch?”

                As soon as the word lunch was said, your stomach growled. You had woken up at a decent time, and now it was a little past noon. You slowly pushed yourself off the couch and followed the duo into the kitchen to make lunch. There was a small argument over what to have, but eventually they settled on grilled cheese with other stuff added to the regular meal. ‘Fancy grilled cheese’ Gavin had called it.

                Needless to say, it was a disaster. They burnt the sandwiches they tried to make beyond edibility. You just sighed as you stepped in, remade fresh sandwiches, and cooked them for the men. They looked at you with awe and quickly made work to eat their food. You laughed at their reactions and quite frankly bad manners as you made your own grilled cheese. Just a few simple things like cheese, turkey, and assorted vegetables.

                “Christ this is good,” Michael said through a mouthful of food.

                “Almost as good as Jack’s,” Gavin followed up with.

                “Thanks. It’s not that hard to cook them. Just got to keep your fire low and check on the bread every so often.” Grilled cheese was one of the first food items you had learned to cook along with things like rice and pasta. It wasn’t that hard to you. You just wished you had some potatoes so you could make some fries to go with the sandwiches.

                As soon as you removed your sandwich from the skillet to your plate, you heard the door open and close followed by the jingling of keys.

                “Who the fuck put on the western channel?” Geoff’s voiced called as he got closer to the kitchen. When he popped in, he was dressed casually in a simple t-shirt, blazer, and jeans combo.

                “Sorry. There wasn’t really anything on. I can turn it off.” You sounded a bit sheepish, but Geoff just waved it off as he searched around until he pulled out a bottle of whiskey.

                “It’s fine. You make a sandwich for me?” He asked as he pulled down a glass and filled it with the liquid.

                “I didn’t know you would be coming back, so no,” you answered matter-of-factly.

                “Well I mean this is my penthouse, so of course I’d be coming back. It’s fine though. I can just make my own.” Geoff then went over to the fridge and pulled out what he needed along with a Diet Coke and went to work making his sandwich.

                You went to eating yours, and you felt two pats on the back as Gavin and Michael passed you to the sink to clean their plates. You didn’t know why, but it felt good getting silent praise from them.

                Gavin and Michael went off somewhere into the penthouse, so it was just you and Geoff in the kitchen as you ate and he cooked.

                “So… can I ask a question? Or more like several questions,” you asked and then clarified yourself.

                “Sure whatever. Ask away,” Geoff said with a shrug.

                “What happened at the accident? You know, the one you guys found me at.”

                The room went silent except for the sound of sizzling bread on the pan. Geoff took in a sigh and ran a hand through his already messy hair. He looked like he was trying to get the right words together before he finally spoke.

                “Gavin and Michael were horsing around in Gavin’s car while he was driving. Crashed straight into your car. Ryan was a bit behind you and pulled you out of the car. He said that we should take you in since, if we showed up at the hospital with a wounded guy, they’d probably get the cops on us in seconds.”

                He didn’t look at you as he talked, and he didn’t look at you afterwards. You still didn’t trust the answer, but you nodded.

                “So you guys just decided to take in a hurt stranger and nurse him back to health?” you asked.

                “That’s about right.”

                “Wow… didn’t know you guys had hearts,” you said with slight sarcasm in your voice. Geoff returned it with a small laugh and a toothy grin.

                “Yeah we may be shitty people, but we know when to do good. Not all criminals are total assholes,” he said as he flipped his grilled cheese.

                “Noted.”

                “Any more questions, Sherlock?” Geoff asked as he turned to look at you.

                “Just one. Why are you guys being so nice to me? Are you like trying to get me to trust you guys so it’ll be easier to trick and kill me or what?”

                While it sounded like a joke question, you were serious about it. Geoff shook his head and went back to having his attention on the almost ready sandwich in the pan.

                “Like I told you, we’re not all assholes. Except Michael. He’s a _huge_ fucking asshole.” You could almost hear Michael yell in protest which made you chuckle.

               

 

 

                The day went on and the rest of the crew came in. Ryan was last and came around dinner with boxes of pizza in his hands. Everyone except you dove for a slice immediately. Once everyone had sat down, you went over and grabbed two slices of your choice and sat down on the couch. You still didn’t feel entirely comfortable around everyone, but you felt some trust with a few of the members. Specifically Jack and Jeremy, who had been the most trust worthy and normal of the bunch. Ryan was definitely at the bottom of your trust list. He just gave off that murder aura that made you want to tuck tail and run.

                Once it was all settled, you again went to move to Jack’s room and repeated the process from the night before. Except after you got out of the shower, Jeremy walked in with a bottle of beer in his hand.

                “Hey, we’re having drinks. You wanna join in?” he asked from the doorway.

                “No, but thanks for the offer.” You gave him a small smile and he nodded.

                “Alright. If you want to join though, just hop in.” And with that he left the room.

                You had found a book in the library and began reading it. You could hear everyone getting rowdy and drunk and just rolled your eyes. You were used to dealing with that, but could deal with it better if you had some headphones and music.

                After a few hours, it all died down and quiet overtook the penthouse again. That is until you almost jumped out of your skin at the loud thud against the door. You heard some loud whispering and moaning and gawked at the door until the sounds silenced and you heard a door slam shut.

                Oh boy are you glad they didn’t come into the room. That would have been incredibly awkward for everyone. Sighing, you put the book on the nightstand and went and turned the lights off. You crawled under the covers and fell into a much easier sleep than the night before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well it looks like our MC is settling in okay-ish with the crew. Still, can you trust them even though they're criminals? Find out next time!
> 
> This is my first fic in a long time, and I know it's a rocky start so far. Please be kind and patient as I get into the flow of this fic and figure everything out. Thanks!


	4. Should I stay or should I go?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to leave the crew and go on with our lives.

You woke up extremely early that morning. And by extremely early you meant three AM. You had tried to go back to sleep but couldn’t. So you just grumbled and got out of bed and slinked off to the kitchen to grab a drink. You could see the remnants of the crew’s roughhousing in the living room with empty beer bottles and used glasses.

                You didn’t want to wake anyone, but at the same time it bothered you to leave all that mess there. So, as quietly as you could, you put the empty bottles in the trash and cleaned out the glasses. You might as well make your time useful since you wouldn’t be going back to sleep.

                You decided to just sit out on the balcony of the penthouse and wait for dawn to approach. At least then you could maybe make some coffee without waking up everybody. So you just sat there in one of the chairs waiting for the sun to rise and thinking over everything that had happened.

                The timeline you had constructed was a little foggy in places. First was you were driving home from work. Gavin then hit you square on and somehow didn’t kill you or himself and Michael. You’d have to ask them how bad the accident had been. Then maybe they’re freaking out and Mr. Creepy himself, Ryan, decided that they need to take you in. You agreed that it would be highly suspicious if they just walked into a hospital with a guy knocked out and hurt. Then you woke up in the penthouse and were basically told you’re a prisoner of unfortunate circumstances and needed to stay there until you were all healed up. There were a lot of holes in their story, but you didn’t know if anyone would give you a straight answer.

                You grumbled as you scratched at your leg while lost in your thoughts. You peeled off the bandages to see that the gash was gone besides a thin scab in places on your leg. You sighed in relief because that meant that you could go home. Your bruises had faded as well so you looked less like you had been jumped and more like a normal guy.

                It was a few hours later that you heard the door to the balcony open and close. You turned around and were basically paralyzed when you saw Ryan standing in front of the door. He just kind of looked at you before walking over to the other chair and sitting down in it. You were about ready to run until he spoke.

                “Early riser?” he asked, looking at you out of the corner of his eye. You didn’t answer and he turned his gaze back to the rising sun.

                You honestly had no idea what to do. You were stuck out on whatever story it may be with probably the worst of the FAHC, alone. You might as well start writing your will now.

                “Leg healed up nicely. Glad it didn’t scar.”

                That knocked you out of your head a bit. He was… concerned about you? He, probably a guy who made necklaces of tongues from his victims, had been worried about you, some random asshole they had picked up from a car accident? It just about knocked the wind out of your bellows.

                “Yeah….” Great response, dude.

                “Guess you’ll be wanting to leave pretty soon then?” His head was now fully turned to you as he spoke. He was eyeing you like he was a cat and you a mouse. You pretty much felt like one with how much you were pushing yourself into the chair.

                “Soon as I get some coffee in my system,” you said. That made him smile a bit.

                “I’m sure everyone will be heartbroken when you’re gone. Especially Jack. She tends to get attached pretty fast,” Ryan explained. You would have rolled your eyes, but you kept them locked on him. He turned his head away from you to continue to look at the sun rising over the city’s horizon.

                “You’re scared of me, aren’t you?” he asked after a few moments of silence. You nodded and you swore you saw a tinge of sadness flash onto his face, but brushed it off as the lack of sleep and fear. “I’d only kill you if you hurt the crew or if Geoff asked me to do it. Neither has happened yet.”

                That ‘yet’ didn’t help his cause. You gulped as you averted your gaze to the sunrise. You could hear faintly the rummaging of pots and pans in the kitchen.

                “Jack’s up. Better go tell her,” he said coolly. You practically jumped out of the chair you had been in and ran inside. Your skin itched all over as you shook your body a bit. How the hell did everyone put up with that guy?

                You walked over to the kitchen to see Jack getting things ready to make breakfast. Her hair looked messy and you saw a hickey had bloomed on her skin. That must have been her and Geoff then at your door last night. You shivered a bit at the thought.

                “Oh. You’re up early. Did I wake you up?” she asked as she pulled ingredients from the pantry.

                “I’m leaving. Today.”

                Jack froze up for a brief second before going back to what she was doing. Ryan was right because when she exited the pantry she had a look of concern and sadness on her face. Had she really gotten attached to you? You barely even talked and were like a ghost in the penthouse.

                “So soon? I mean… are you all healed up?” she asked as she put everything down on the counter.

                “Yeah. My leg’s fine and my bruises faded yesterday. I don’t want to burden you guys anymore,” you explained, the last part surprising you. Sometimes you wished your mouth worked with your brain.

                “ _Burden_ us? Oh no you aren’t being a burden. It’s actually been nice having you around. Even Geoff doesn’t mind having you around.”

                You blinked a few times to process what she said. They… liked having you around? Christ you were really confused right now. You really wanted to leave and get back to your normal life away from the crew. Now though…. Now the thought of staying was entering your mind and--- nope! No you needed to leave. Fucking hell they must have been putting something in your food. Staying with a bunch of criminals? You might as well have been in some bad fan fiction.

                “I…. I need to get back home, though. I have work and my friends are probably worried sick about me,” you explained as you rubbed at the back of your neck.

                “I can take him back home,” you heard a voice say.

                You flinched when you turned around and saw Ryan walking up to the kitchen. You did not trust that proposition, but Jack was totally on board for it.

                “How’s about after breakfast? You can take _____ home then. Is that okay with you two?” Ryan just nodded and you wanted to protest but decided keeping your mouth shut was for the best.  So you nodded as well and Jack grinned happily at your answers.

                “Good because I’m making biscuits, and I don’t want any going to waste,” she said as she began getting more things out. Ryan went around and began helping her. You decided to make yourself useful and set the table for everyone except yourself. You kept your plate to the side away from the table.

                Slowly everyone started filing in. They all pretty much looked the same. Tired eyes, groaning about drinking too much the night before, rumpled clothing. Everyone instantly perked up when they smelled the food and saw Jack and Ryan cooking.

                Geoff walked in and placed a kiss to her temple as he grabbed a glass and filled it with orange juice for himself. Michael and Gavin walked in together and gave lazy hugs to Ryan and Jack. Jeremy looked better than everyone and greeted everyone with a smile on his face. This caused a lot of eye rolls and some playful elbowing.

                Once breakfast was ready, everyone sat down and began loading their plates up. You went over and reached around Jack to grab some biscuits when she looked up at you.

                “If this is going to be your last meal with us, you might as well sit down,” she said as she put jam on one of her biscuits.

                You contemplated it for a short time before Jeremy got up and pulled an extra chair next to him. You sat down next to him while looking around the table. It was awkward as hell for you, but everyone worked around each other to get food and talk. Your plate was eventually piled with biscuits, sausage, and eggs. You had managed to even grab some fruit that you liked and started eating away at your breakfast.

                “Jack said this is going to be your last meal with us. Is that true?” Gavin asked you from across the table. You nodded since your mouth was full of food and you didn’t want to be rude.

                “What? Can’t you stay a couple more days?” Jeremy asked, slight concern and alarm in his voice. He had a slight pout on his face which caused you to smile sympathetically at him.

                “I’m sorry it’s just…. I need to get back home to my life and stuff. I thought you guys were gonna kill me in my sleep or something, but you’ve actually been the best hosts possible,” you explained after swallowing your food.

                “Why the hell would we do that? You didn’t do anything wrong. Plus you’re not like us,” Michael said, a little annoyed at what you had said. He flinched and cursed and you could tell Ryan had kicked him under the table by the glare he was giving the man.

                “What do you mean ‘not like us’?” Now you were a bit worried. Did they mean a crew member?

                “He means like a crew member. He’s of course joking, right Michael?” Geoff asked, glaring harshly at Michael which caused the man to nod. Weird, but okay.

                “_____ will be leaving after breakfast, so you all better say your goodbyes before he leaves.” Jack’s voice had that motherly warning in it. Like she was explaining that they might miss seeing something really cool unless they clean their rooms.

                Everyone seemed to slow down on their eating speed. They seemed like they wanted to keep you there as long as possible. You didn’t mind too much as it had been a long while since you had eaten at a table over a home cooked meal with people.

                Once breakfast was over and the dishes were washed and put away, you decided to get yourself ready. You showered, pulled on fresh clothes, and did everything else to make yourself look presentable. You heard a knock at your door and opened it to see Ryan there. He had a bag in his hand. Wait… that was _your_ bag.

                “Figured you’d be wanting this. You all set?” he asked as he handed you the messenger bag you loved so dearly.

                “Yeah, yeah I just…. You grabbed my bag?” You immediately started looking through it. Your phone, keys, wallet, and everything else was in there. It was a miracle the thing hadn’t been torn up or had anything looted from it.

                “I thought you’d need it when you left. Had all your stuff in it,” Ryan said with a shrug. “Come on. Everyone wants to say goodbye.”

                You followed after him and saw everyone lounging in the living room. When they heard you and Ryan, they all looked up. Jack got up and walked over to you. She hugged you which made you go stiff out of surprise. You hadn’t really expected any kind of warm gestures or goodbyes. She broke the hug and looked up at you with a soft smile on her face.

                “I’ll make sure the boys are more careful when driving. You make sure not to be a stranger around us, okay?” Jack said and you nodded. You didn’t want to seem rude, but you knew and Jack probably as well that you wouldn’t be coming around anytime soon.

                “Come on.” Ryan gestured to the door and you followed after him. Everyone shouted a goodbye and waved which caused you to turn and wave back as you left. You followed Ryan into the elevator and he stood beside you as the elevator shook and started it’s descent. The whole ride down was quiet, and the walk to the garage full of gaudy cars was just as silent. Ryan slipped into a rather normal looking car that was a sleek design with black and green coloring. You slipped into the passenger side and put your bag on your lap as Ryan started up the car and drove out once the door to the garage was open.

                You told him your address once you got onto the street and you guessed he knew where it was. The radio was off so it was just you two in pure silence. God it was unnerving. You wanted to say something, but you didn’t want to accidentally tick him off.

                “That was a real sappy goodbye everyone put together,” you said a bit absentmindedly.

                “They tend to get like that, yeah,” he said as he made a turn down a street.

                Again the car was filled with silence. You didn’t really want to chat, but at the same time it would probably calm your nerves down.

                “Is… is everyone really going to miss me? I mean they knew me for what? Three days or something like that?” You were genuinely curious about why everyone was sad to see you part. The way everyone was acting and what they had said swirled in your head. You had barely even talked to them and yet they were treating you like you were family or something.

                “It’s been… a while since we’ve had someone new around is all. They probably got attached because of that.”

                You nodded and hummed at his answer. So it was just because you were a fresh face? How long had it been since they had had someone new come around? You were sure they were an incredibly hard crew to join but still.

                Again, silence overtook the ride until the car pulled up in front of your apartment complex. You sighed once you saw the familiar building through the tinted windows of the car. Finally, you could get some proper rest.

                “Thanks… for the ride and everything,” you said as you unbuckled your seatbelt.

                “Don’t mention it.” You wouldn’t.

                Once you got out of the car and closed the door, you waved at him as he drove off. You sighed as it felt like a huge weight had been lifted from your shoulders. Finally, you were free.

                Once you got up to your apartment, you opened it and stepped inside. You quickly took off your shoes and flopped onto your sofa. It felt good to be home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow finally! The reader got home safe, but what's this? This isn't the end of the fic? Why of course not! What kind of writer would I be if I just ended it at this? ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°) Look forward to the next installment!


	5. Murder binds us together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been about a month since you've left the crew. What's going to happen when you open up door late at night?
> 
> Warnings for this chapter: contains blood and death. Like a lot of blood.

                 It had been a little over a month since your time with the crew. You had mostly forgotten about everything. When you went into work the day after leaving, your coworkers instantly flooded around you asking questions. You didn’t want to worry anyone and said you got extremely sick and had to be hospitalized. You had said something about bad Chinese food and having to get your stomach pumped or something. They believed you including your boss.

                Your work had been piling up since you left, so you basically worked night and day to get it all done. You’d spend long hours at the office, come home, and continue working from your laptop. The company you worked for was minor but it still did a lot of things for the city. Your job wasn’t anything special, but you still had a lot to do. If one employee was out, a whole section of the company was running without a gear. So you worked about 24/7 to catch up and get the gears working again.

                It had been another tough day at work so you decided to break out your secret whiskey and have a couple drinks. You had only finished off your first one before there was hurried knocking at your door. You rushed over to the door and were shocked to see Ryan supporting a hurt and bleeding Jeremy in front of you.

                “Move,” he commanded and you did as such. He had a serious look in his eyes and you closed the door quickly.

                “What the fuck happened?!” you yelled as you saw Ryan putting Jeremy on your sofa. Looks like you’re going to be cleaning that for a while.

                “First aid kit. Where is it?” Ryan asked as he began pulling off Jeremy’s shirt.

                “I-I’ll get it,” you managed to choke out as you ran to your bathroom and pulled out the kit. You went over to Ryan’s side and he took it and opened it quickly.

                There were a few bullet wounds in Jeremy’s torso that you could see and he was bleeding out fast because of them.

                “Ryan just kill me man. It’s a lot less to deal with,” Jeremy croaked out while hissing in pain.

                “Just let me get the bullets out of you first,” Ryan chided as he grabbed the tweezers out of the kit. “You might want to hold him down,” he instructed and you put your hands down on his shoulders, being care of the hole in his shoulder.

                As soon as Ryan put in the tweezers into the first wound, Jeremy tried to fight back. You held him down as best you could as Ryan extracted it and laid the bullet on a scrap of gauze. Three bullets later, Jeremy was done. Ryan pulled the scissors from the kit, and you thought he was going to cut some gauze to wrap around his wounds. Instead, he slit Jeremy’s throat and you watched in horror as he choked and eventually died.

                You were shaking and backing away from Ryan as he wiped the blood on his pants. He looked completely unfazed after he just literally murdered his friend in front of you. You started crying and you wanted to vomit, but nothing was coming up. Ryan looked at you and saw the shock on your face and you saw his face soften in concern.

                “He needed to die. He needs to heal up,” he said as if it was the most normal thing ever.

                “He didn’t need to die!! You could have fucking saved him but instead you killed him! What the fuck is wrong with you?!” you yelled, your fists clenched tight at your side. You could see confusion and hurt on Ryan’s face, but you didn’t care.

                “Just calm down, _____,” he said calmly walking closer to you with his arms up. You backed up one step for every one he took forward.

                “Calm down? Calm down?! You just murdered probably one of the only people on your crew that had a chance of having a normal life on my couch!! Fucking try to make me calm down!” Your voice was raising and Ryan was getting closer and fuck you were scared. You were scared that you’d be next and you didn’t have anything to defend yourself with. Now you were going to die in your apartment, alone, with some backstabbing murderer.

                “None of us can have normal lives.” Ryan sounded hurt when he said that, but that didn’t calm the fury in your blood. You flinched when he gently grabbed your arms and looked you dead in the eye. “He’s not dead. Well, not technically anyways. He’ll be fine, okay? Just calm down, okay? Breathe.”

                You took in a deep breath, but the slick feeling of blood on your arms freaked you out. After a few more breaths, you were calmer but still shaking and crying a bit. What the hell were you supposed to do now?

                “Good. I’m going to bower your shower so I can clean up, okay? I need you to clean up as much blood as you can and get Jeremy wiped off. Can you do that for me?” He talking slow and careful as if you were a child that had seen something horrible. You nodded and he smiled and let go of you. You stood there quietly until you heard the sound of the shower running.

                You quickly cleaned all the blood off you and began getting rid of it from the living room. You cleaned all the blood off Jeremy and were about to throw away everything when you noticed something. His bullet wounds were almost gone and the wound on his throat was just about closed. You instantly backed away when you noticed that. What the fuck was going on?

                Once Ryan entered the room, you noticed he had a shirt and sweatpants on that you recognized as your own. He had a spare set in his hands and set it on the counter. He just stood there watching over Jeremy silently from his spot.

                About five minutes later, Jeremy jumped up from the couch gasping for air like he had just experienced a nightmare. You almost had a heart attack and Ryan was instantly besides Jeremy whispering something to him. Jeremy just looked around and frowned at all the blood that was soaked into your coach.

                “Aw shit… I did that right?” He looked up at you and you nodded slowly, eyes wide like a deer in headlights. “Sorry. I’ll uh… buy you a new one.”

                “I… You died. I saw him… What the fuck…” You were trying to grasp at words but it was just a disjointed pile of words. Jeremy and Ryan looked at each other having a mental discussion before Ryan decided to speak.

                “We’re… not like you and everyone else,” he started.

                “We’re immortal,” Jeremy finished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no Jeremy! Oh wait he's okay. Ryan why did you have to do that in front of our poor reader?! Looks like we're going to get an explanation on everything next time.


	6. Immortality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looks like it's about time to explain this whole "immortality" business to the reader.

                You blinked a few times before you busted into nervous laughter. Ryan and Jeremy looked between each other until you spoke.

                “That’s not possible. I must just be… drunk or something. This is just some alcohol induced dream I’m having,” you said as you ran a hand through your hair. You nervous laughter died down when you looked at them again.

                “We’re serious, _____,” Jeremy said, concern obvious on his face as he spoke.

                “No… no this shit only happens in like movies ‘n’ shit. This can’t be fucking real.” You had your head in your hands at this point. You were not going to accept this. You had just had too much to drink and had passed out and were having some trippy dream is all. You were going to wake up in your apartment, hungover and on your couch, to face another morning. “This can’t be real…”

                The gentle hand on your shoulder made you flinch, but you didn’t look up. Arms wrapped around you which paralyzed you to the spot. You didn’t move a muscle as whichever of the two it was hugged you. You felt hands moving yours away from your head and were forced to look up. It was Jeremy who had come over to you, and now he was gently rubbing away tears from your cheeks. Had you been crying again?

                “_____... I know this is a lot to take in. Trust me, none of us can really believe it either. But believe me when I say that we’re like this. We don’t know why or how this happened to us, but now we have to deal with it. We probably should have explained all of this to you earlier, but we didn’t know how you’d take all of this.” His voice was soft and calming to you as he spoke. You just focused on his words as you tried to process what was going on.

                “I think we need to sit him down,” Ryan suggested. You could feel yourself starting to sway, and Jeremy kept hold of you as he guided you to your bedroom. He moved you to your bed which you just sat down on quietly. You honestly had no words for what was going on. One moment you’re enjoying a night alone, the next your whole world is being torn down because apparently there are immortals in the world.

                And you had two of them in your apartment.

                “I’ll get him some water. Ryan, you mind just making sure he doesn’t like faint or something?” Jeremy asked as he went to the door. Your eyes were glued to your hands, but you were sure Ryan nodded.

                You felt the bed dip beside you as Ryan sat down. You were fish mouthing for words until Jeremy came in with a glass of water. You took it and drank a few small sips before giving it back to him. Finally, you managed to say something after raising your head.

                “So… you guys can practically live forever?” you asked.

                “I mean I guess? We don’t really know how this all works, but we’re guessing so. We’re all from different times so we’re guessing this whole thing dates back a long time,” Jeremy explained as he rubbed at the back of his neck.

                “Who’s the oldest?”

                “I am,” Ryan answered. As soon as he said that you looked at him. “Roman Empire era.” Your mouth went agape when he said that. He was from all the way back into the Roman Empire? Jesus how old _was_ he?

                “I’m from the late 1800s,” Jeremy said with a hand slightly raised. If you weren’t so frazzled you’d laugh at that.

                “So I’m guessing you guys just kind of found each other over time,” you guessed.

                “Pretty much, yeah. Geoff and Jack are the ones who found everyone. Eventually we just kind of made the crew and went from there.”

                The explanation seemed so simple for such a complicated matter. You bit your bottom lip in thought as you went over the updating information. There were more questions you wanted to ask, but you were too stressed and tired to really do anything.

                “You should get some rest. It’s been a pretty rough evening for you, _____,” Ryan said as he stood up off your bed.

                “You guys don’t have anywhere to sleep, though.”

                “We’ll make do. We always manage to,” Jeremy said with a shrug. You nodded and they both left your room. You let out a huge sigh as you laid back on your bed. You were going to feel like shit in the morning, you could just tell. You didn’t bother cleaning yourself up after everything and just curled under your covers and went to sleep.

 

 

                You woke up the next morning feeling sore and tired. You had basically crumpled yourself into the tightest ball last night most likely because you just didn’t feel safe. Even after their soothing words, you were still scared shitless about what might happen to you. Plus you dreamt about what you had seen Ryan to do Jeremy in horrific and over exaggerated nightmare fashion. Basically, sleep had been an utter bitch to you.

                You crawled out of bed after laying there trying to wake up for a few minutes. You didn’t even bother getting dressed as you shuffled out towards the kitchen to grab a drink and some food. The smell of something delicious hit your nose which instantly caused your stomach to grumble. Ryan was cooking something and Jeremy was helping with practically everything else.

                “Morning,” Ryan greeted as you got closer. You could smell eggs cooking and toast getting, well, toasted. You felt bad that you didn’t really have much food laying around, but you hadn’t managed to go grocery shopping that week.

                “You feeling okay?” Jeremy asked as he pulled out two pieces of toast from your toaster and put in two fresh pieces of bread.

                “Just… tired. Give me some coffee and I’ll be okay,” you said. Coffee was probably the last thing you needed, but it always made you feel at least a little better after shitty nights and last night had been the king of shitty nights.

                “Sure thing. I was actually just about to brew some.” Despite having died the night before, Jeremy seemed rather chipper. It was a little unnerving since it felt like you were keeping a walking corpse and murderer in your apartment.

                You grabbed a mug and watched Jeremy get the coffee maker all ready before starting it up. Once the coffee started dripping into the container, the familiar smell instantly comforted you. You always found it somehow calming and relaxing. It was just another weird thing that helped you throughout the day.

                Once everything was ready, you filled your mug up with coffee and made it how you liked it. You then grabbed some toast and eggs and sat on the floor in front of your coffee table. Ryan and Jeremy joined you.

                “Sorry I don’t really have a table. I usually use my couch but…” You passed a glance at the still stained couch to the right of you. They both seemed to understand and looked a bit sheepish when you said it.

                Once the silent breakfast was over, you all cleaned up and put everything away. Once or twice you had bumped into the other two since your kitchen wasn’t very big nor your apartment as a whole. Anytime you bumped into them, you practically almost had a heart attack. They noticed this and tried to steer clear of you as best they could.

                “I’m going to call Geoff and tell him that we’re okay. Go take a shower or something,” Ryan said as he gently pushed Jeremy towards your bedroom. Jeremy nodded and went off to go clean himself up. Ryan stepped off to a quiet corner of your apartment and you could hear hushed talking coming from him to his phone. It was about thirty minutes later that Ryan hung up and Jeremy was out wearing some of your clothes.

                “Geoff said that he’s glad we’re alright and to came back to the penthouse as soon as we can.”

                “You wanna leave right now?” Jeremy asked as he rubbed a towel on his head to dry his hair.

                “Once you finish getting ready. He also said… to bring _____ along.”

                “Why does he want me to come with you guys?” you asked with bewilderment in your voice.

                “He said that because you know what we are, he may as well brief you on everything,” Ryan explained as he slipped his shoes on. “That, and also to ask what kind of couch you want.”

                You almost laughed at that, but kept it in. What the fuck was going to happen to you once you got to the penthouse? Was Geoff really just going to brief you, or was he going to do something much, much worse to keep your mouth shut?

                “Well then I…. I guess I better get ready,” you said as you walked into your room. You dressed slowly with your hands shaking a bit. You were nervous as to what your fate might be. Once you finished you exited to see both men ready to go.

                You followed them out and made sure to lock your apartment before you all left. Ryan drove, Jeremy was in the passenger seat, and you were situated in the back. The car ride was mainly filled with small chit chat between Jeremy and Ryan over random subjects that happened to pop up.

                Once Ryan drove into the penthouse garage, you gulped as you got out. All three of you made your way up and into the penthouse. Ryan and Jeremy were greeted enthusiastically by Michael and Gavin and Jack smiling warmly while also scolding them about not getting in touch with them sooner.

                Once Geoff walked in, the room went dead silent. He gestured to you to follow him and your pulse picked up rapidly as you followed him into his office. Once the door was closed behind you, you knew your fate was sealed.

                “You want some whiskey?” he asked as he grabbed two glasses. “You probably need it after the night you had last night,” he said with a chuckle as he grabbed a bottle of whiskey.

                You didn’t know what would happen if you said no, so you nodded and he filled up both glasses. He gestured for you to sit in the chair in front of his desk and so you did. He handed you the glass of whiskey and you held it in your hands.

                He took a sip of his drink before speaking. “So how much do you know?” Geoff asked as he sat his drink down.

                “N-not much. You guys are immortal and can come back from the dead. Besides that, nothing much,” you explained, trying not to stutter. You had to play it cool and keep it together.

                Geoff nodded and looked you over before sighing and running a hand through his hair. “I guess you’re going to want to hear the whole story, then?”

                “If you think it’ll help me understand what the hell is going on, then yeah.”

                Geoff let out another sigh before saying, “Alright… Just letting you know, there’s going to be a lot of holes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys thought you'd get your backstory now? What kind of writer would I be if I gave you guys everything you wanted? Not a very good one in my opinion. You'll get your explanation in the next chapter okay I promise.


	7. The Story Thus Far

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geoff tells you how the crew came together as well as brief looks into their stories. He also gives you an offer that you can't exactly say no to.

                “I died during the civil war. Turned my back on the South because I figured out they sucked ass and the North was right. So they killed me out in some field we had just had a fight in and left me there to get eaten by whatever was around. Little did well anyone know that I would come back,” Geoff started as he looked into his glass. You could see a swirl of different emotions and thoughts running through his head as he continued onward.

                “I woke up covered in my own blood and pissed as hell. I walked a couple miles before I found a house. When I went in, I didn’t expect to find anyone in it. I thought anyone around had either been evacuated or killed. I found Jack there, and she was just as surprised as me.

                “She helped me clean up and told me she knew what I was. She told me that I was immortal and couldn’t die. I asked her how she knew that and she told me that she was immortal as well. She died around the time of the French revolution not long after Marie. She came to the country not long after that so she could start a new life. She took in for the night and then we decided to go north for a while until everything calmed down.”

                “Wow… I would have never guessed that. I’m sorry they killed you like that,” you said as you started piecing together everything.

                “Yeah well when you basically become a traitor to the state, people don’t take kindly to it,” Geoff said with a shrug and finished off his drink. He poured himself more and then set the bottle down.

                “It wasn’t until the first World War came around did we start finding others. Michael had been shipped home after getting himself blown up. He didn’t want to go home to his family since they had already been told he was dead, so he went to the streets and worked. Jack found him half dead in some alleyway after starting some fight with some local thugs.

                “Gavin was some rich snob who got caught stealing back in the 1800s. He’d been caught and killed, but still kept stealing. He left when the war started with as much crap as he could manage. I found him getting hassled by cops after getting caught for pickpocketing. He and Michael clicked together fast, and Jack and I were always having to get after them.” Geoff laughed at that, most likely remembering things from years long past.

                “We found Jeremy and Ryan not too long after each other. Jeremy was some kid from Boston on the run. Nothing but trouble at home so he left to go find someplace else. He doesn’t really like to talk about how he died, but he likes to say he was jumped by thugs or something. Ryan had a similar story. Some Roman jerk who had left Europe to find a better life when he realized his country sucked. He had been killed for treason or something against the Emperor. We had to teach the guy English because _apparently_ he came across every language besides that one,” Geoff scoffed and rolled his eyes with sarcasm dripping from his voice. You suppressed a laugh and instead took a sip from your drink.

                “We decided to move down to Los Santos together and formed the crew. Everyone had skills they could use. Turns out, we weren’t the only immortals in Los Santos and added more people to our ever growing ‘family’ as everyone likes to call it.” Geoff emphasized the word family with air quotes, but you could tell he didn’t mean it in a sarcastic manner. He probably cared for everyone just as much as they did. He was probably just being a hardass about it, which you thought was rather sweet and funny.

                “So there are more to the crew then just everyone here?” you asked, curiosity growing in you.

                “Well of course. You honestly think we got this far just by ourselves? We’ve got plenty of people that are a part of this crew and help us out. Most are immortal, but we do have a few mortal people on our side,” Geoff explained as he took a sip from his drink.

                “Do you guys have like… cops on your payroll or something?” You were hesitant to ask, but after all the movies you had seen you thought it might be a valid question. Geoff laughed a bit and nodded.

                “Sort of. We don’t really pay them, but we do give them information on criminals they’re tracking as long as they help us out. A sort of ‘I’ll scratch your back if you scratch mine’ kind of deal.”

                You frowned at that and Geoff took notice. “They’re not corrupt or anything. They want to do as much good as they can, and sometimes you have to get with the shadows to find the light. Or whatever it is they say,” Geoff said trying to clarify himself. This made you feel a bit better, but you still didn’t like. You had always been against corruption in branches like the police, so you might have to find out which cops were associated with the crew. You want to figure out what exactly they did for the crew.

                “So why are you telling me all of this?” You weren’t exactly dumb. You had seen this song and dance a lot. You had a few ideas in mind, but you didn’t want to think about some of the darker ones.

                “Because you saw one of us die and come back to life. There are two ways we can handle you knowing this. Either you work for us and help us out, or…” Geoff pulled a gun from his desk and set it on the desk. “We kill you and ditch your body in the ocean. The choice is yours.”

                Your heart hammered in your chest as you stared between the gun and Geoff. What the hell were you supposed to do? Go against every moral you had been taught and work with criminals, or become fish food? Your anxiety levels were spiking and you swallowed harshly as you fish mouthed for a bit. You knew you had no chance in escaping since the rest of the crew was outside. They knew where you lived, where you worked, and most likely had everyone you associated with down on a list. If you said no, who knows what they may do to them.

                “I…. I’ll work with you. What do you need?” You risked a glance at Geoff as he put the gun away. He gave you a sympathetic smile as he hooked his fingers together and rested his chin on top of them.

                “The company you work for isn’t as clean as they make themselves out to be. You work closely with a lot of the more important people there, so you know some things and have their trust. We need you to get some private documents from their database and report back to us. We’ll have someone walking you through the whole process,” he explained.

                “And if I get caught?”

                “We’ll try and help you out as best you can, but we can’t guarantee your safety or freedom.”

                “So what, I see one of you guys die and come back and now I’m having to play secret spy for you guys? Is it because I’m expendable or something? Because I don’t have any ties to you guys?” Your anxiety was mixing with anger and was creating a dangerous cocktail of emotions inside you.

                “You’re not expendable. With what you saw and know, we can’t just let you walk away like that. So you either have to make yourself useful or get removed from the picture.” He sighed and gave you a sad look. “I know this fucking sucks, and I’m sorry we’re shoving you into this whole situation without telling you a lot. But right now, you’re our best shot. The mission isn’t for a while, so we’re going to train you a bit so, god forbid you get caught, you can at least defend yourself. You can either stay with one of us, or we can have someone stay with you at your apartment to keep you safe in case anyone catches wind of this. You can still go to work and all that since we’ll need updates as things get closer, but most of your time outside will be going to training.”

                You didn’t realize you were shaking until Geoff stepped around and gently put his hands on your shoulders. You had noticed that there were more secretive behavior between your boss and his higher ups. You were never one to back down from a chance to do some good, but you were both angry and scared. Angry that you were being forced to do something and be around people you didn’t trust or want to be a part of. Scared that you could die at any moment and that no one would really care or even remember you. It was times like this you wish your dad was still around to give you guidance, but you were an adult and he was gone. You had to grow up and face problems like this even if you didn’t like them.

                You let out a shaky breath as you looked up at Geoff. He looked less concerned now that you were looking at him and were starting to calm down. You licked your lips a bit and huffed out the rest of your unstable nerves before speaking.

                “Okay… Okay let me just… I need to go back to my apartment and pack my stuff. It’ll be easier if I just live with one of you guys. Plus, now I can get free rides since I don’t have a car anymore,” you said slowly with a small laugh. Geoff smiled at you, pleased with your response, and patted you on the back. You set your unfinished drink on the desk and stood up.

                “Good. I’ll have Ryan go there and pack up your stuff. In the meantime, you can stay here until everything gets settled. I’m sure you’re tired, so go rest up and eat if you’re hungry. You’ve got time until D-Day.”

                “Please don’t call it that.”

                “What? It kind of adds a flair to your first mission,” Geoff said as he opened the door.

                “I hope it’s my last,” you muttered under your breath as you stepped out of the office.

                You went off to the kitchen and saw Ryan and Jeremy talking over some lunch. When they saw you, they stopped talking and watched you grab a glass and fill it with water.

                “What happened?” Jeremy asked with concern in his voice.

                “Looks like I’m having to help you guys out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa shit Geoff. Way to be an asshole to the poor reader, yeah? More to the crew's stories will be revealed later as well as developments with the reader.


	8. Training Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Jeremy do some gun training. Plus, hanging out.

                It had been about two weeks since you had settled into the penthouse. Ryan had packed as much of your stuff into two bags and brought them into your temporary room. You were staying in one of the spare bedrooms so you didn’t intrude on Jack’s room again. She had offered it up to you, but you declined it in favor of something more private. Geoff had decided to take responsibility and train you himself. He started off easy with simple hand to hand that you were working on. He had tried to get Ryan to teach you to handle guns, but when he saw your unease around the other, he gave Jeremy the job.

                Today was gun day, so we were going to the shooting range with Jeremy in hopes to work on your aim and skittishness around the weapons. Jeremy had everything set up and handed you a simple pistol to work with. Nothing with too much kickback, but decent enough to train with.

                You took you a few shots to finally ease up and not be as tense as you were when you started. You were getting better at your aim thanks to Jeremy’s careful eyes helping you out. He had been a big help not just with weapon training, but also with helping you ease into everything with the crew. He was still fairly new himself and had told you that he had replaced someone on the original crew. Geoff had left out that bit, and you couldn’t help but wonder what they could have done to this previous member. He had to have been an immortal so they couldn’t kill him, but you didn’t know much about the crew still.

                “So… I’ve been meaning to ask you this,” Jeremy said as you removed the earmuffs to give yourself a break between clips.

                “What is it?” you asked as you changed out the clips and rolled your shoulders a bit.

                “What are you going to do when the job’s done?”

                You paused momentarily in your motions before putting your gun down. You had a few ideas in mind, but you had no idea if you’d be able to do them.

                “I don’t know. Probably leave the city. Forget that any of this happened and start over again,” you said as you gently rubbed your thumb against your index and middle finger on your right hand. That had become a habit of yours when you were thinking.

                “Just… up and leave?”

                “Yeah.”

                “Got a destination in mind?”

                “Not really. Just somewhere far away. Maybe the East Coast somewhere. I heard there’s nice real estate out there,” you said with a shrug.

                “Why though? Don’t you like being around us?” Jeremy’s voiced had a touch of hurt in it as he spoke.

                “I wasn’t given a choice being here. It was either stay or die, so I stayed. If I get the chance to leave, then I’m gone. I know that makes me sound like an asshole, but I don’t want to be a part of something that I never wanted to join in the first place. Not again.” The last part was said quietly to yourself. You didn’t know if Jeremy had heard it, but the upset look mixed with a look of understanding.

                Jeremy moved like he wanted to say something, but he thought better of it and went back to fixing his gun so he could fire again. You put on your muffs and went back to practicing.

                It went on like that until lunch. Jeremy decided to call it and drove you both down some fast food joint to reward you for your progress. You both ate inside and then left to go someplace Jeremy had an order waiting. He parked his car into an empty parking space outside a decent looking apartment and turned the car off.

                “It’ll be a real quick run in. I just have to get something from a buddy and then we can get back to the penthouse,” he explained as he reached into the backseat and grabbed a small duffle bag. You followed him out and up into the apartment to the stairs. After climbing about three flights and going down a hallway, Jeremy knocked on the door. A rather skinny looking man with brunette hair and glasses. He had stains on his shirt that were a mix of food and some kind of grease or oil.

                “Hey Matt. Here for the pickup,” Jeremy greeted the guy with a smile and a high five as he walked in.

                “Who is he?” Matt asked as you followed after Jeremy inside.

                “Oh right! _____ this is Matt. Matt, _____. He’s new to the crew and helping us on a new job.” Jeremy introduced you both without really looking as he set the duffle bag on a coffee table covered in empty pizza boxes and bags. Matt gave you a curt nod before going off somewhere and returning with a bigger duffle bag.

                “All of the stuff inside should help you guys out. Just finished testing it all this morning and everything works fine. The frequency is the normal channel, but I buffed up the security on the line just in case.” Matt explained everything as Jeremy looked inside the bag and nodded, seeming satisfied with everything.

                “Hey thanks man. When it comes time, I’ll get you on the coms so you can help out,” Jeremy said as he grabbed the bag.

                “You got my stuff right?” Matt asked as he opened up the smaller bag. You expected maybe drugs or money, but instead were a bunch of odds and ends mechanical parts.

                “Everything’s in there, Matt. Try not to assemble some death machine out of that stuff this time, okay?” Jeremy had a joking tone, but he looked serious even with his smile on.

                “I’ll try and keep the robot takeover plan under control. I’ll talk to you later. Nice seeing you, ____.” Matt hugged and patted Jeremy on the shoulder and then waved to you as you both left.

                “Is he…?”

                “Yeah. He’s our tech guy as you guessed. Matt’s a good guy. They picked him up the same time as me. We go back pretty far, so you don’t have to worry about him,” Jeremy said as you both descended the stairs.

                “Was the whole death robot thing something I should worry about?” you asked with a raised brow.

                “Eh Matt likes to joke around, but he does do some weird projects on the side. They usually destroy themselves or he gets them before they can go too far. Usually,” Jeremy said with a shrug as you both reached the bottom of the stairs.

                “Noted,” you said to yourself as you followed him out of the complex and to his car.

                When you both got to the penthouse, you two were greeted by angry shouting and several crashes. You both ran to see what was happening when you saw the scene that was playing out. Michael was yelling at the top of his lungs while strangling Gavin about something he had done. Geoff was losing his mind and had laughed himself onto the floor. Jack was looking at a bunch of destroyed bottles that had just barely missed her. Ryan was sitting on the loveseat and looking smug as hell as he sat back and watched. You and Jeremy didn’t know what to do until eventually Michael and Gavin were… Oh. Okay they’re furiously making out now. That’s okay.

                You averted your eyes out of curtesy as Jeremy walked over to ask Jack what had happened. Apparently, some noon drinking and gaming had caused this whole thing to happen. Ryan had won some game with Geoff because Gavin had done something to get both him and Michael killed when they were in front of the finish line for their game.

                “Alright you two. Enough making out and take it to the bedroom before I step in,” Ryan said as he pulled the two apart. Michael let out an angry whine and Gavin pouted as he sat up.

                “Did we make this mess, boy?” Gavin asked as he saw the damage that had engulfed the living room.

                “I think we did,” Michael said as he looked around as well.

                “Bloody hell! Sorry about that Geoff.” Gavin flashed Geoff a sheepish smile which just caused Geoff to shrug.

                “Eh shit happens. Just next time you two start making out, try and include me, alright?” He gave them a smug grin which caused the duo to grin as they sat on either side of him.

                “Can we include you now?” Gavin asked as he scooted closer to Geoff. Geoff just wrapped an arm around each of the two with the biggest grin on his face.

                “Only if you help us clean up,” he said which caused the two to groan and get up.

                You carefully stepped into the living room and picked up a bottle that had escaped the hurricane of fury and placed it on the coffee table. You gently picked up the larger pieces of glass with hands which caused Michael to go over to you and grab the pieces and put them into a trash bag.

                “Don’t pick them up with your hands, idiot. You already fucking cut yourself,” he grumbled as he looked at the small slices on your hands.

                “I only got them because you pulled the glass out of my hands, asshole,” you argued as you picked up more glass. The blood stained the amber pieces, and Michael just cursed and helped you. When the majority of the glass had been cleaned up, Michael grabbed you by the wrist and led you to a bathroom and sat you on the toilet. He pulled out the medical kit from under the sink and kneeled in front of you.

                “You need to be more careful. You could have seriously fucked up your hands, you know,” he chastised you as he cleaned up your cuts.

                “I can manage with some cut up hands,” you said as you rolled your eyes. Michael just glared up at you, but he held back his anger. He had probably exhausted most of it after almost choking Gavin to death.

                Once your hands were bandaged up, he looked them over until he nodded at his own work. Michael seemed to hesitate for a moment before placing two gentle kisses to your palms. A deep, red blush bloomed on your cheeks and he gave you a smug grin.

                “Next time, use gloves, asshole,” he said as he stood and ruffled your hair. Your eyes scrunched closed at the action and you shot him a glare as he left. You gently touched the spots he had kissed, the heat still on your cheeks and spreading. Why the hell had he done that? You just shook your head and left the bathroom. You didn’t need to think too deep into that. It would only cause you trouble and grief, and you didn’t need that in your life at the moment. Maybe you should follow everyone’s example and indulge in some alcohol? It’d probably get rid of the tingling in your hands and give you a better explanation for the red on your cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww poor Jeremy. He doesn't want the reader to leave. 8^( Also, what the hell was that Michael?! I wonder if anything will come of that? ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°)


	9. Preperations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sort of fluffy in-between chapter as the mission gets closer.

                As the days ticked by, you were growing nervous. Everyone tried to reassure you that everything would go fine, ignoring their own hesitations about the mission as they comforted you. It helped you some, but your mind still swirled with anxiety and ‘what if’ scenarios that kept you up at night. You had kept your usefulness by keeping the crew updated on happenings that seemed important or suspicious. They always said to follow after those things in case any new information that might change their plans come up. Nothing ever really came up, but you still kept your ears and eyes open.

                You were sitting in the room you had settled in after dinner just trying to relax when you heard a knock on the door. You said it was okay to come in, and in popped Jeremy with two beers in hand. He had a small smile on his face and walked up to you. He offered you one of the beers and you gladly accepted it. Thankfully, they were already open so you took a swig. Jeremy sat next to you on the bed and sipped from his beer.

                “I figured you need it,” he said after a few moments.

                “Thanks Jeremy,” you said with a warm smile on your face.

                You had gotten used to everyone being around you, but you and Jeremy seemed to click the most. You felt relaxed around him and that you could be yourself a bit more. Jeremy was equally open with you, and the both of you joked around with each other. He helped you out of situations you didn’t want to be in with the crew which you were always thankful for. If he wasn’t involved with the crew, you might have fallen for him given some time. The thought made you blush and so you took another sip from your drink.

                “I can’t believe the day is almost here,” he said as he ran a hand through his hair.

                “You make it sound like there’s a wedding or something going to happen,” you said with a laugh. You saw Jeremy’s cheeks flush, but you chalked it up to the alcohol.

                “I mean this job is probably just as important as a wedding. We’re going to get a lot of important information that can help us out.”

                “You know, no one has really told me what we’re getting. What’s so important about this information anyways?” you asked and looked at him with a brow raised.

                “Ah well… Just some information on the dirty dealings of the company. Enough evidence to get them shut down. Plus some other stuff,” Jeremy explained.

                “What’s the other stuff?” you asked, scooting closer to him as your curiosity rose.

                “Information that’ll give us a leg up.”

                “With what?”

                “I… can’t really say.” Jeremy averted his eyes from you when he said that. You let out a groan and flopped back on the bed. You carefully maneuvered your beer and took a few gulps before stopping yourself before you choked.

                “No one wants to tell me shit. If I’m doing this job, I want to know what the fuck I’m retrieving. I don’t want to find out I got you guys nuclear launch codes or something,” you said with a sigh. Jeremy laughed at this and shook his head.

                “Don’t worry. Even if we were given that stuff, we’d probably blow each other up first before we started World War Three,” he said with a grin on his face. You smiled back at him, but stopped when you saw something cross his face. Was it hesitation? Fear? Over what?

                “You okay, Lil J?” You had gotten used to calling him the nickname everyone had dubbed him. He seemed to snap back to focus and nodded with a soft laugh, taking a few drinks of his beer.

                “Yeah just… thinking about stuff,” he answered with a shrug.

                “Like what?” you asked as you sat up.

                “That you’re going to leave m--- us once all of this over. That one moment you’ll be here with us, and the next you’ll be hightailing it to some place no one knows.” You noticed the unfinished word in his sentence, but you didn’t know if you should address it. You gently placed a hand on his arm and he seemed to relax a bit.

                “Jeremy, I… I’m sorry you feel that way. I liked being with you guys too, and honestly you’ve helped me break out of my shell a lot. I just… don’t know if this lifestyle is for me. I don’t even know if I’ll be able to pull off this job without getting myself killed. Besides, I’m not like you guys. You’re immortal and I’m well… _mortal_.” You saw the hurt in his eyes and god did it hurt you to see him like that. You pulled his face to look at you as you continued on. “Once this is over. Once we finish this job and everything is said and done, I’ll consider it. I’ll consider staying with the crew if you guys really want me to stick around.”

                Jeremy seemed to let out a giant breath of relief which calmed you down. You smiled at him and went to let go of his face when he gently grabbed one of your hands. He held it against his cheek and flicked his eyes between your hand and your eyes. You felt heat creep onto your cheeks when you looked into his eyes.

                “Thank you. Honestly, thank you,” he said softly. “If you stay with us, we’ll keep you safe, okay? You’ll never have to worry about being different from us. We’ll make sure you never get hurt, okay? So don’t worry about that. Besides, who else am I going to tell shitty jokes to at three in the morning?” he asked with a grin which caused your nervousness to dissolve into laughter. Jeremy was satisfied with your response and let go of your hand.

                “You’re such a dork, Dooley,” you managed to say between laughs.

                “Yeah but you like it,” he said with a smug grin on his face. You rolled your eyes at that and gently pushed him on the shoulder as you took a sip from your beer.

                The night eventually pulled you two into the kitchen to continue drinking and talking. Eventually, you glanced at the clock to find out it was almost two in the morning. You groaned and Jeremy glanced at the clock as well. He winced a bit as he helped you clean up. You had had more to drink than him, so he helped you go to your room and made sure you were settled. When he went to move away from your bed to leave, you caught his wrist and held onto it loosely. This stopped him and caused him to look down at you. You scooted over to the other side of the bed, tugging on his arm as you moved. Jeremy seemed to get the hint and crawled into the space you had cleared for him.

                You often got this way when drunk. You were a very touchy feely drunk and often dragged one of your friends if they were with you into bed to cuddle. Even when you weren’t drunk, you were quite the cuddler and liked the feeling of someone there. It comforted you and made you feel more relaxed to have someone or something touching you. You had to adjust when you moved into a space on your own and had to become an adult, but you still sometimes woke up wrapped around a pillow or your comforter.

                You hummed as you wrapped yourself around Jeremy once he got comfortable. He stiffened a bit, but he relaxed after a few minutes of you just resting against him. He carefully moved one of his hands out from the blanket and hesitated for a moment before running a hand experimentally through your hair. You hummed at the contact and pushed into you. This caused Jeremy to laugh.

                “What are you, a cat?” he asked. You gave a fake and rather poorly done purr in response, which caused him to laugh again. You felt the vibrations from his laugh against your head which felt nice. You could make out your heartbeat and it acted as a metronome as you relaxed.

                “Your heartbeat sounds nice,” you said absentmindedly through a yawn.

                “Uh thanks.”

                “I mean it. It’s nice and strong, like you.” Your comment must have struck something in him because his heart skipped a beat at it. “Jeremy, can I ask you something?”

                “Hmm?” You could tell he was getting tired because he let a huge yawn escape his mouth.

                “Is everyone in the crew in some kind of weird poly relationship?” you asked.

                “I guess you could call it that, yeah,” he answered as he adjusted himself a bit in bed.

                “If I joined the crew, would I be forced to join the crew orgy, or can I abstain and be a neutral party?” Both of you laughed at that.

                “You don’t have to if you don’t want to. I know the crew wouldn’t mind you joining, and I think some of them are starting to warm up to you that way.” You hummed at his answer, your drunken mind not really processing the gravity of his statement.

                “Are you warming up to me that way?” you asked. You heard Jeremy’s heartbeat speed up a bit and his hand moved back to go under the covers.

                “I… I don’t know. I mean, you’re a great friend, but I just… I don’t know how my feelings for you are going,” he responded, the honestly in his voice satisfying you.

                “Okay. Jus’ know that if you do, I don’t mind. You wouldn’t be a bad face to wake up to in the morning,” you said with a grin as you snuggled a bit closer into his body. His heartbeat was racing at this point, and you find it kind of cute in a way.

                “Y-you sure? I mean, I’m not the greatest looking guy,” Jeremy said as his hand moved to your hip.

                “Jeremy, don’t doubt yourself like you. You’re a solid ten, and you’re a great guy in general. Anyone would be blessed to have you, and if they don’t see that then they’re blind,” you said with annoyance in your voice at the end.

                “Ya think so?” he asked as he gently rubbed circles into your hip. You hummed at the action at how soothing it was.

                “No Jeremy. You’re actually the most disgusting, pig headed idiot ever. Of course I think so. Fuckin’ idiot,” you grumbled into him.

                “You’ve been spending too much time with Michael,” he commented with a laugh and you rolled your eyes.

                “Bite me, Dooley,” you said through a yawn as you felt yourself slipping into sleep.

                “Just tell me where.” You swore you could see the smug grin on his face as he said that. You poked him in the stomach and adjusted your legs so they were twined with Jeremy’s.

                “Go to sleep, dork.”

                “Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw gosh Jeremy has a crush on the reader (probably). And confirmed OT6 going on in the crew now! I'll bring out more of it later on in the fic, but for now you guys get this sappy thing.


	10. The Heist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to pull off the job. Will the reader's skill meet what is needed? Will everything turn out okay?

                You were nervous as all hell when you woke up the day of the mission. You got dressed and ate like it was any other day, but your stomach was done up in knots of stress. The short run down over breakfast soothed your nerves but only by a fraction. Michael drove you to the office building and reminded you that Jeremy would be watching you from a rooftop across the street and Matt would guide you on how to get the data.

                You swallowed a lump in your throat as you adjusted your normal work attire ( a simple suit and tie outfit ), and nervously checked that the gun you had put in your bag was hidden securely. Your fingers shook as you pressed the button on the elevator up to the floor you worked on that also housed your boss’ office. As the elevator ascended, you nervously checked your phone for the time. It was 7:58 AM which meant you were on time to check in.

                The elevator dinged which brought you out of your thoughts, and once the elevators doors opened, you stepped out to the twenty eighth floor. You clocked in and went to your desk. You mainly went to it to keep your cover but also so you could grab some things you had left the previous day. Just some silly knickknack that you loved a lot and a few personal things. Once everything was in order, you walked over to your boss’ office and opened the door with the code to the lock.

                You quickly stepped in and closed the door. You kept the lights off and went over and opened the blinds like you had been told. This was in case any trouble happened and Jeremy needed to take a shot. You went over and powered on the computer and sat in the plush office chair that was in front of it. You almost jumped when you heard Matt’s voice over the little earpiece he had made for you.

                “You booting up the computer yet?” he asked as you heard soft clacking in the background. He was probably getting everything ready on his end.

                “Fucking christ… Yeah I am. It just popped up to the password,” you explained as the screen changed to the username and password input screen.

                “Good. Once you log into his account, put the flash drive in and I’ll get to work. You’re doing great so far.” The last bit he said was probably to reassure you, and it did make you feel a bit better as you typed in your boss’ information. He had trusted you with his information to log in a few times and e-mail him some files he had forgotten a few times. If someone walked in on you, you always had that to cover you.

                Once the home screen popped up, you fished the flash drive out of your bag and put it into the appropriate port. A few menus popped up, and soon the file transfer and hacking of everything started. You sat back in the chair and heaved a sigh of relief.

                Everything was about ninety percent done when the door opened and a security guard walked in. He flicked on the lights and gave you a hard glare.

                “What are you doing in here, Mr. _____?” he asked.

                “Oh well the boss uh forgot an important file for that meeting he left for. You know the one about the finances and stuff? He left the company’s profit report and wanted me to scan and e-mail it to him. I was just finishing up,” you lied as you flashed a nervous smile.

                “That so? What’s with the USB?” He was suspicious of you and walked closer to the desk. You reached for your bag and passed a glance at the computer screen. Ninety five percent. Just a few more seconds.

                “Oh that! Well I had to use my scanner since his doesn’t work. Don’t worry, I’ll delete it all once I’m done.” You were starting to sweat and your hand gripped onto your bag in a white knuckled grip. Right as everything hit 100 percent, the guard walked beside the desk and saw the various menus and things. Your blood went cold as he looked at you and quickly pulled out his gun.

                “Step away from the computer!” he shouted as he kept his gun trained on you. You slowly rose your hands up as you moved away from the computer and him.

                “_____ get down!” you heard over the radio. You jumped down to the ground and not a fraction of a second later the glass shattered and the guard fell to the ground.

                “Grab the USB and run!” That was all you really needed. You grabbed the USB, shoved it into your bag, and ran. You heard screams as people saw into the office that you had left open. The mission was compromised but not over.

                You sprinted to the stairs because you knew that the first thing they’d do is shut down the elevators. Your lungs burned and your legs ached as you sprinted down towards the ground floor. You heard doors slamming open as security guards ran down after you.

                Once you got down to the ground floor, you opened the stairwell door and ran into the lobby. You shoved open the main double doors and saw the black and green trimmed SUV sitting there with a door open for you. Your body instantly cried in joy as you ran and jumped into it and landed on the far left side, shutting the door closed with a slam. You barely managed to sit down before Michael was peeling off towards the planned escape vehicle.

                “You fucking did it dude!” Michael shouted as he drove.

                You were absolutely winded, but managed a smile as you clicked your seatbelt on. You heard various other congratulatory shouts over the radio from the rest of the crew now that radio silence could be dismissed.

                “Fucking… never using the stairs… again,” you panted out with heavy exhaustion in your voice. That earned a chuckle even from Ryan who was in the passenger seat of the car you were in.

                “The job’s not over yet, boys. We still have to get the hell outta here and pass on the USB,” Geoff said which made you groan. You just wanted this whole thing to be over and go home.

                The drive to the chopper had you uneasy. You felt like something was wrong the whole drive. Something just didn’t feel right. The company was always quick to take care of things like this, and if they had chased you out like that, why weren’t police after you guys?

                Once Michael pulled up to the chopper, all three of you were greeted happily. You smiled as walked towards the chopper. Suddenly, there was a loud bang followed by shouting. You felt yourself tip forward as your body suddenly forgot how to function. There was a brief shock of pain and your ears were ringing as you fell to the dirt below. Were you going into shock? What was happening? Your vision danced with black spots until you passed out, a blurry set of feet rushing towards you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa shit my dudes! I can't believe what just happened. This can't possibly be the end right? Why, I wouldn't leave you guys hanging like that.
> 
> Also, special thank you to all the readers so far! Because of you guys we hit over 500 hits on the fic and just!! That means a whole lot to me. Thank you everyone really. I didn't know anyone would like this fic that much, and I'm ever so thankful for all the support you guys have given so far. Keep on heisting guys! <3


	11. Immortalized

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader wakes up, only to find out something shocking about themselves.

                You awoke with a start. Fear was coursing through you and sweat covered your body. Your breaths were ragged and your ears had tuned out everything. You didn’t even realize someone was touching and comforting you until a few seconds after looking around. You hadn’t even registered they were there until you were slowly calming down.

                “Hey, hey. It’s okay. I’m here. I got you,” you heard Jeremy whisper to you, masking panic with concern.

                It took you a few minutes to fully calm down and relax into Jeremy’s touch. He had placed his hands on your shoulder and chest over your heart. It was probably as a way to remind you to slow down so your heart didn’t go into overtime. Eventually, you managed to speak.

                “What… what happened?” you asked, looking at him while running a hand through your hair.

                “There was a sniper. He… he shot you,” Jeremy explained, his eyes darting downwards. When he looked back up at you, he had a sad look in his eyes. “_____... he shot you in the heart. You died.”

                It took you a few seconds to realize what he said. You had been shot in the heart? But… You weren’t dead. You were alive and awake and talking to Jeremy. Did that mean…? Oh god…. Oh god no. No, no, no, no, **_no_**. You couldn’t possibly be--!

                “Hey, hey calm down. You’re here now. That’s all that really matters, okay?” Jeremy hushed you, gently rubbing circles on your back to calm you down. You squirmed out of his touch, looking at him with worried and angry eyes.

                “Are you fucking kidding me?! Do you know what this means for me? I _can’t_ be… I’m supposed to have a normal life. I don’t want to add this on top of…” You were starting to panic again, heart racing and eyes stinging with tears.

                “_____.” The seriousness in Jeremy’s voice brought your attention back to him. He had a serious look on his face as he crawled over to you on the bed. He grabbed one of your hands and placed it over where your heart was racing.

                “Do you feel that?” You nodded and he moved your hand to where his heart was beating in his chest. “Our hearts beat the same no matter if we’re mortal or immortal. No matter how out of place you feel remember that. We all have to deal with life’s shit. Just think of this as like… people being naturally extra flexible or having no gag reflex. We’re just like everyone else except we have something to help us out in life.”

                “But how the _hell_ does this help us?” you asked, frustration in your voice.

                “Well… Michael and Gavin can’t really kill us with their stupid pranks and ideas,” Jeremy suggested.

                You were quiet for a brief second before letting out a laugh. Jeremy laughed along with you, and the unease and anger in your body was released as you laughed together. How long had it been since you had laughed like that? Sure you had played nice and joked with the Lads, but it had been a long time since you had had stomach hurting laughter.

                “Y-you’re right on that one,” you said between giggles.

                Once the laughter died down, you let out a sigh and ran a hand through your hair. Now what were you supposed to do? You still didn’t feel… right about the whole immortality thing. Your skin crawled just thinking about how one day you could die and just wake up covered in your own blood with not a scratch on you. Jeremy probably saw your unease and put a hand on your shoulder.

                “Hey uh… If you’re feeling uncomfortable about this or you have like…. Nightmares or something, you can sleep in my room. I don’t mind, and I have the space. Or you could crash at my apartment or something.” The offer made you smile softly at him. It was nice to have someone care about you like that.

                “Are you sure?” you asked.

                “Yeah I’m sure. Anything to help a friend, right?” You could hear the slight hesitation on the word ‘friend’, but you didn’t say anything about it.

                “Yeah… thanks, Jeremy. I really owe you for being so nice to me,” you said with a soft smile on your face. Jeremy smiled back, happy with your answer.

At least with Jeremy’s help, you might feel more at ease with everything. You could probably ask him questions about how the whole immortality thing worked. Knowing how it worked would probably help put your mind at ease a little bit more. Still… it was going to be hard for you to really get adjusted. Hell you might never get over the chilling thought, but you might be able to at least accept it as something you were going to have to accept for the rest of however long you lived.

 

                                                                               -----------------------------

 

                Over the next few days, you stuck close to Jeremy. Being close to him made you feel better and help you readjust to post-revive life. The rest of the crew had been very careful around you and helped you readjust. They said that the rest of the job had gone well, and they had put some of the pay in your account. You said they didn’t need to, but Jack insisted that you get paid. You had been accepted as part of the crew and at least needed compensation for what you had done for them. When you checked your bank account, you found about an extra two thousand dollars sitting in there. You were shocked at the amount since that was more than what you had made in a month.

                Spending so much time with Jeremy also meant spending time with the rest of the Lads crew. After a few days, you felt as comfortable around them as you were with Jeremy. They joked around with you, showed you stuff they liked, told you stories about the crew, and acted as great supports and friends when you needed them. You appreciated how they didn’t act like they were walking on eggshells when talking about times they had died doing things. It helped you feel a little more at ease with the idea of dying and coming back.

                It had been three weeks after you dying. You had slept in Jeremy’s room whenever a nightmare had struck you ( which was often ), and he let you slip into bed with him for the night. You wouldn’t really have nightmares after that. Jeremy wouldn’t even complain if you did have one. He’d just calm you down and then wrap himself around you as you went back to sleep. Usually you’d wake up with your limbs tangled with his. It was a sort of comical thing to you whenever you found a hand in your face or a leg wrapped around you.

                It was during one night, before you went to sleep, that you decided to see if maybe you could spend the whole night in his room. So you slipped out of bed and shuffled over to Jeremy’s room and knocked on the door lightly. You were surprised to see Gavin open the door.

                “Oh! Hey there, _____. What’re you doing ‘ere?” Gavin asked as he moved to let you in.

                “I was going to ask Jeremy if I could spend the night in here. If you’re like busy or something I can—“

                “No, no it’s fine. The Lads were going to crash in here, but we have room for one more. Right guys?” Jeremy asked, looking at Michael and Gavin. Both nodded with grins on their faces.

                “Yeah it can be like some kind of sleepover or something,” Michael said, chuckling a bit.

                “Oh that’d be top. We can get some bevs and snacks, and we can play some games,” Gavin suggested, excitement in his voice.

                “You wanna braid each other’s hair too, or do you want to skip that and go to fawning over boys and telling spooky ghost stories?” Michael asked as he cracked up at his own joke. Gavin, of course, was on board for going all out.

                “We can if you want to. I’ve been known to be a great hair braider,” Gavin said with pride.

                “Gavin I don’t think making a shitty mess in someone’s hair counts as a braid,” Jeremy said as he pulled out an extra blanket and some pillows from his closet. Gavin made a noise that was a mix of being offended and surprise. Michael doubled over with laughter as he helped Jeremy set up the bed.

                “Come on, _____. Let’s go get some bevs for ourselves since _rude people don’t get any_.” Gavin glared at the two as he pulled you by the hand out the door and towards the kitchen. He let go of your hand when he opened the fridge and grabbed a few beers and then handed them to you. You held them as he grabbed a bag of popcorn and stuck it in the microwave. He grabbed a few other food items like some sweets and pretzels. Once the popcorn was done, he dumped it into a bowl and tried to grab everything. You had to grab a few things to help him carry everything back.

                “Holy shit Gavin,” Michael said in surprise as he looked at all the food in both of your arms.

                “What? Don’t people usually get a ton of snacks to eat when they do this?” Gavin asked as he set the food on the blanket that had been put on the floor.

                “Yeah but that’s like enough to feed like a family of four,” Jeremy said as he grabbed one of the beers in your hands and helped you set everything down.

                “Well the Lads are a family right?”

                “Technically, _____ isn’t a Lad,” Michael corrected as he grabbed a beer and a handful of popcorn.

                “That’s okay. I’m fine with not being a Lad,” you said as you grabbed a beer and some popcorn.

                “Would you rather be a Gent then?” Gavin asked, a bit of hurt on his face as he looked at you.

                “Can’t I just be like… neutral or something?” you asked as you popped open your beer.

                “There is no neutral! You gotta choose man. Lads or Gents?” Michael gave you a hard look, waiting for your answer.

                “Aw don’t be hard on him, Michael. He hasn’t even been here that long,” Jeremy said as he gave you a sympathetic smile.

                “We’ve known him for, what, three months or something?” You could hear that telltale frustration in Michael’s voice.

                “I wasn’t around for a whole month or so, though,” you chimed in, trying to maybe find a way to get out of the whole “choosing a side” thing.

                “Yeah but _still_.”

                “Give him another month or so, Michael. I’m sure he’ll pick Lads in the end, right?” Gavin looked at you expectantly as he said that.

                “Ah well… We’ll see.” Which, to be fair, was an honest answer. You liked the Lads, sure, but they could be a bit too much at times. Sometimes their shenanigans were too dangerous for you, so you hung back with Jack or Geoff. You had grown to not avoid Ryan like the plague, and you didn’t jump as much when he randomly appeared behind or in front of you. You still didn’t really talk to him as you just had general distrust of guys who looked like Ryan. It wasn’t his fault, just your own bad experiences keeping you away.

                The night went on with you all snacking and telling dumb stories. Gavin had tried to catch of piece of popcorn in his mouth, but it instead landed in his eye. Michael had almost choked on his drink when it happened, and Jeremy was trying to make sure nothing was stuck in Gavin’s eye. You helped Jeremy to observe the eye, and you both found that nothing was in it. Gavin still ran to the restroom and put as many eye drops in his eye as he could.

                Once it came time to go to bed, it was almost two in the morning and all the trash just shoved aside to deal with in the morning. You had been smushed between Jeremy and Michael, and Gavin grumpily slept on the floor since the bed couldn’t fit everyone.

                You didn’t know what time it was, but you woke up panting and crying. Another nightmare had struck you, and this was just as bad if not worse than the others. You must have woken up everyone because the next thing you knew, Michael was holding a lamp and yelling, Gavin was holding a pillow alongside Michael, and Jeremy was looking around blearily. It took them a few seconds to realize that no one else was in the room. When they looked at you, they instantly swarmed you to comfort you. You would have found it endearing if you weren’t trying to calm yourself down.

                “What happened?” Michael asked as Jeremy whispered words of comfort to you and Gavin rubbed circles on your back.

                “I-I… blood on my shirt…. Couldn’t breathe….” you managed to say as you tried to recollect what had happened in the dream. You remembered hanging out with everyone when suddenly there was a pain in your chest. When you had looked down, your shirt was covered in blood and you couldn’t breathe. It seemed like the more blood that spilled out of the wound, the less you could breathe. You had heard laughter as the world had become dark and slipped down into some abyss. Then you had woken up.

                “There’s no blood on you. Focus on breathing,” Michael instructed as moved closer to you. He grabbed the hem of your shirt which sent you into another panic. “I’m just going to pull it off and show you that there’s no blood on it. So chill out, okay?”

                “L-let me…” You fumbled with your shirt a few times until you shakily pulled it off. You were nervous about being shirtless around them. You hadn’t even told them about the twin crescent scars on your chest. You didn’t tell them because you didn’t think you’d stick around long enough for it to become important. You didn’t tell them because you were scared of how they’d react. You were scared as no one said anything about them.

                “See this?” Michael showed you the front and back of your shirt, snapping you out of your thoughts. “No blood. No wound.” He touched where your heart was which made you flinch a bit. “You’re alive and you’re here, alright? No one is going to hurt you while we’re around.”

                “And if anyone tries to, we’ll blow their bloody hands off so they can’t touch you again,” Gavin chimed in, a proud grin on his face and a twinkle of mischief in his eyes.

                “See? You got all of us to make sure nothing bad happens to you again,” Jeremy cooed in a hushed voice.

                You could have cried right then and there. No one had really offered to protect or help you before. You had always had to do it yourself. So _three_ people telling you that they would punch the lights out of anyone that tried to hurt you? That was more than you could take. You wiped at your eyes and smiled softly at all three of them.

                “Guys…. Thank you. Honestly, I just---“

                “Ah don’t mention it. It’s what we do, right? Gotta protect our own ‘n’ all that,” Gavin said as he gently patted your back.

                Michael handed you your shirt back, and you slipped it back on. It took a little bit for everyone to finally get situated in bed again. Gavin had decided to try and see if he could fit on the bed. With enough squeezing, he was situated next to you in the middle of the bed. It was a very tight squeeze, but you all managed to lay down together. It was comforting to have everyone around you. You felt more safe and secure than before. You’d have to tell them to get a bigger bed so you could all fit in together.

                As you drifted off, you could feel a bit of everyone on you to reassure you that you would be fine. Jeremy and Gavin were pressed up against you, and Michael had swung a leg over to touch one of yours. You could hear them sleepily mumbling words of comfort as they, too, drifted back into sleep. For the first time in a long while, you managed to get some restful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa holy shit the reader is immortal too?! Yep folks that they are. Not to mention trans. I'm most likely going to include the whole "the Lads are the trans squad" headcanon into the fic, so I figured why not put another person into the mix? I have some very cute things planned out that involve these new developments, so stay tuned to find out what they are! I hope no one minds me making the reader trans, but this is my fic and I plan on including details of everything later on in the fic.
> 
> But hey, if you guys have any burning questions, direct them to my tumblr at astralpastel! I can answer any and all questions there.


	12. Morning with the Crew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You spend a nice morning with the crew ( well correction, it's with the Lads and Ryan ).

                When the next morning rolled around, you felt like utter shit. You had probably tensed up in your sleep so you didn’t move around. That or it was because you had literally no room to move around at all. You slowly cracked open an eye to be greeted by a face full of shirt. Had you been shoved into Jeremy’s chest? Well, it wasn’t too bad. He smelled nice at least, and you could faintly hear his heartbeat.

                You tried to pull up one of your arms, but found that someone was gripping onto it. You heard a tired groan and felt a slight shift in the bed. Gavin had apparently latched onto you in the night, and he wasn’t letting go anytime soon. You groaned a bit and flexed your toes to wake up your body a bit. You felt the weight on the bed shift, and heard soft shuffling towards the direction of the bathroom. If Michael was up, that meant that everyone else would wake up soon too.

                You heard the toilet flush and the water run before the shuffling returned to the bed and felt a dip in it. You were going to say “good morning”, but were cut off by a gentle moan and a kissing sound. You tensed up immediately and felt your face flush.

                “Mm… what time is it?” Gavin asked through a yawn.

                “Like eight thirty,” Michael answered, voice hushed so he wouldn’t wake anyone. Well jokes on him, you were already awake.

                “Bloody hell… Give me ten more minutes of sleep, please,” Gavin complained, adjusting himself on the bed and finally letting go of you.

                “What if I don’t _want_ to give you ten more minutes?” Michael asked, mischief heavy in his voice.

                “Then I won’t let you get any more of this,” Gavin said, probably gesturing to something. You heard Michael groan and sigh.

                “You always ruin the fun.” You could practically hear the pout Michael was giving, and it made you chuckle. You froze when you realized what you did. Now they knew you were awake.

                “You awake there, _____?” Gavin asked, his hand snaking around your waist.

                “Yeah,” you said, your voice still heavy with sleep and cracking from not being used.

                “Well mornin’,” Gavin said, placing a sloppy kiss behind your ear which caused your face to go red. You weren’t really used to such… intimate affections.

                You heard a groan and felt arms and legs wrap around you tightly. Jeremy had probably woken up from the talking and moving around.

                “Morning,” he sleepily mumbled to everyone.

                “Dude you got _____ in a vice grip,” Michael said while restraining a laugh.

                “Wha’?” Jeremy asked. It took him a few seconds to realize what he was doing. Once he did, he let you go and apologized.

                “I-It’s fine. Gav you mind?” you asked. You wanted him off you so you could sit up and stretch.

                “Ah course. Sorry,” he apologized as he removed his arm from around your waist.

                You slowly pushed yourself. You put your arms up and bent you back to pop it. It popped in several places which caused a groan a relief to be let out by you. You had really needed that, and now you felt that you could move properly. You let a yawn and wiped at your eyes, trying to remove the sleep from them.

                “Dude.”

                “What?” you asked, looking at Michael.

                “You putting on a show for us or what?” he asked, a slight pink dusted on his cheeks. It took you a few seconds to realize what he said, and now your cheeks were colored red.

                “Oh. I-I didn’t mean to—“

                “He’s just teasing, _____,” Jeremy said, doing the same as you and then scratched at his chest.

                “Oh. Right.” You really wished your brain had realized that.

                “I don’t know about you guys, but I’m bloody starving,” Gavin whined. When he said that, your stomach growled. Even after all those snacks, your body still wanted food.

                “Yeah I need some breakfast and coffee,” Jeremy said as he moved off the bed.

                “If Jack isn’t cooking, I can run and get some kolaches for us,” Michael offered.

                “Oh dude that’d be awesome,” Gavin said with a grin.

                Everyone went on to do their own business. Gavin went off to the bathroom and Jeremy rummaged around for some clean clothes. Michael decided to do a few stretches to probably work out the tenseness in his muscles. You just sat on the bed quietly, waiting for the bathroom to be available.

                “Hey, _____. If I do a breakfast run, you wanna come with me to help?” Michael asked as he stretched his back.

                “Uh sure. Do you want me to check if there’s food cooking?” you asked, moving off the bed to stand.

                “Yeah. Thanks pal.” Michael grinned and gave you a thumbs up. You smiled back as you moved towards the door and opened it.

                You walked towards the kitchen, and it didn’t take you long to notice no scent of food. The penthouse was quiet as you moved around. You saw a sticky note on the fridge and plucked it off the surface.

                ‘Went out with Geoff for breakfast.

                We’ll try and bring something back! :)

                -Jack’

                You smiled fondly at the note. Jack always thought of others, and it was extremely sweet of her. You grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge and gulped down a few sips before capping it and walked towards the direction of the room. You had just walked out of the kitchen area when you heard the door click open. You turned and froze a bit in place when you saw Ryan with several large, white boxes and fresh coffee in his hands. He seemed surprised as well as he kicked the door closed and walked towards the kitchen.

                “Uh… I brought breakfast for when you guys woke up,” Ryan said as he placed everything down on the counters.

                “Well we’re uh… we’re up now. I’ll go tell the Lads you brought food,” you said as you tried not to exit quickly.

                When you got to the room, you simply peeked in and cleared your throat to get everyone’s attention. They all turned and looked at you.

                “Uhm… Ryan brought food and coffee,” you announced. The Lads instantly cheered and walked past you to retrieve their food. You quietly followed behind them, your stomach driving you to at least grab one item before you retreated.

                “Ryan please tell me you didn’t eat all the doughnuts again,” Michael said as he went to open the boxes.

                “I may have had one or two on the way home,” Ryan admitted, a guilty tone in his voice.

                “Aw Ryan! Don’t eat the good stuff before you get here!” Gavin yelled as he grabbed a doughnut and kolache out of the boxes. He also grabbed a coffee, and soon he was eating away at the food.

                You waited until everyone had gotten something until you went and grabbed a doughnut and kolache. A simple chocolate glazed and a cheese and sausage. You put your food on a paper towel and grabbed one of the coffees to help you wake up.

                The others chatted happily as they ate. Everyone stayed at the bar area for easy grabs for seconds or thirds of food. You greedily scarfed down your food, your stomach sated after the food and coffee. You couldn’t help but smile fondly at how everyone was so at ease with each other. Even you fell into comfortable small talk with everyone, including Ryan. It was nice to have something like this for once. Just being able to lounge around and chat and trade jokes. It helped take your minds off your worries for a bit and put you mind to focus on just having fun.

                Maybe… maybe you could get used to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw gosh what a nice and fluffy chapter, ain't it? 8^) I'm glad I get to write little soft chapters like this. They kind of help solidify the crew not just as some gang, but as people doing people things. They get up, they eat breakfast, they joke around. It's kind of nice ain't it?
> 
> What wait do you mean I'm using this chapter to wreck everyone for angst? Why I would never do such a thing! 8^)c


End file.
